


Taken in ConText

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully text messaging before and during the events of XF: IWTB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken in ConText

**Author's Note:**

> Suzanne: This was, without a doubt, the most fun collaboration I’ve ever done in my life and kudos to Alia for thinking of it. It came from our habit of texting back and forth all day. This is a true hybrid as we went back and forth editing/correcting/adding/deleting parts; I don’t think there’s any single part left that’s just one of us. 
> 
> Alia: I had tons of fun working on this with Suzanne and learned a lot about pacing and telling a story with a very limited lexicon. Even though it was my idea, I had serious reservations that we could actually make it work but I think we succeeded. Now on to the next collaboration, one without emoticons!
> 
> Spoilers: XF: IWTB
> 
> NOTE: This begins the day before XF: IWTB starts and carries through to the day it ends.

Taken in ConText  
By Alia Whipple & Suzanne Feld  
Rated PG

February 15th, 2007  
5:45am  
Dr. Dana Scully's office  
(computer to computer)

trustno1: what’s up doc?  
sxydr: what’s this? And why am I typing as ‘sxydr’?  
trustno1: coz you are  
sxydr: ?  
trustno1: sexy doctor :-)   
sxydr: was there something or are you just pestering me randomly?  
trustno1: it’s text messaging. U never have your cell on when you’re at the hosp.  
sxydr: so you don’t bug me when I’m seeing patients, Mulder  
trustno1: seeing patients now?  
sxydr: how do I turn this off?  
trustno1: >:-} All ur base are belong to us  
sxydr: if you don’t start making sense, I’m turning off the PC  
sxydr: how did this get on here?  
trustno1: remember when you left me waiting in ur office for lunch on Fri? Idle hands and all that...  
sxydr: I should have known  
trustno1: love u, sxydr  
(trustno1 appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)  
sxydr: love you too

 

12:15pm

trustno1: need five ltr word for “meat jelly”  
sxydr: have dictionary right there by PC  
trustno1: ??? can’t look up by definition  
sxydr: can’t help you solve Times Xword rt now, mtg with admin in 5mins. Google it.  
trustno1: I Scully’d it!  
sxydr: who makes jelly w/MEAT?

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)  
(sxydr is online)

sxydr: aspic  
sxydr: if I can find it so can you. Some investigator you are!

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)

trustno1: u da bomb, doc! :-*

 

February 16th  
5:45am  
Dr. Dana Scully's office  
(computer to computer)

(trustno1 is online)  
trustno1: hey lmk when you get there k

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)  
20 minutes passes  
(sxydr is online)

sxydr: why?  
trustno1: weather getting bad  
sxydr: you picked city when we came back   
trustno1: that again?  
sxydr: still living here :-)  
sxydr: can I change this stupid screen name  
trustno1: sry set in stone – picked it because it fits u sexy doc

 

8:45am

sxydr: you'll never believe who was just here looking for u  
trustno1: traci lords? Ginger lynn? Little oral annie?  
sxydr: u wish  
trustno1: u gonna tell me who? No fair leaving me guessing all day!!!  
sxyr: not secure comm, later :-P

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)

trustno1: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

6:35 pm  
Dana Scully's home office  
(computer to computer)

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)  
trustno1: I know ur there, can hear u typing through wall  
sxydr: leave me be  
(sxydr has left the chat)  
trustno1: come on, live a little  
sxydr: had enough of that, thanks  
trustno1: won't go w/out u  
sxydr: go away  
(sxydr has left the chat)  
trustno1: can’t do this alone  
sxydr: You did years be4 I came on board  
trustno1: we’re a team. 1/2 of team no damn good  
sxydr: I have patients who need me. Can’t abandon sick kids to chase monsters w/u  
trustno1: no need, do it on off hrs  
sxydr: FBI going to *love* that – and I sleep when?  
trustno1: no choice, take us both or neither  
sxydr: u explain it to them.  
trustno1: trust me :0)

(sxydr is typing a message)  
(sxydr is typing a message)  
(sxydr is typing a message)

sxydr: Not same person you worked with at FBI. I heal people now. Plz don’t drag me thru the mud like this.  
trustno1: If u can’t do this, tell me

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)

trustno1: Fine. No case.

(trustno1 has gone offline)  
(sxydr is online)  
(trustno1 appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)

sxydr: Don’t you dare make this my fault!  
sxydr: Mulder! I know you’re there.  
sxydr: Sorry I brought it up. Thought u might welcome the opportunity to work again, clear name. Didn’t know u would need me to do this too  
sxydr: Please, Mulder

(sxydr’s status is idle)  
10 min passes  
(sxydr’s status is active)

sxydr: off hrs only. No exceptions.  
trustno1: love u - partner  
sxydr: 8-|  
trustno1: :-*

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)

trustno1: u can come out now dinner's ready

 

February 17th  
1:40 am  
FBI Vehicles  
(cell to cell)

trustno1: how r u doin back there?  
sxydr: better than in bed with holy ass   
trustno1: u got camera built in on phone?  
sxydr: u can’t believe this guy for real…  
trustno1: Sitting next to him  
sxydr: Know what I mean :-P  
trustno1: most of time  
sxydr: u impossible, u know that?  
trustno1: part of my charm. U sexy, u know *that*?  
sxydr: working, remember? Official FBI business  
trustno1: Freelance now. U still sexy, doc.  
sxydr: taking nap now. Wish ur shoulder was here  
trustno1: me too

 

2:46 am

sxydr: crick in neck  
trustno1: I’ll kiss it, make it better  
sxydr: Need lots of coffee or I soon be crnkydr. Agent driving won’t stop :-(  
trustno1: sxy even when crnky. Told Whitney coffee now or no more freelance whiz*bang fr/us  
sxydr: no gas station stuff, consult. drink primo only   
trustno1: what happened to freelance?  
sxydr: u freelance, I’m consultant  
trustno1: Whitney says ETA 2 Starbucks 5 mns. U k til then?  
sxydr: *shrugs* have to be – at least primo!

 

3:23 am

trustno1: u get feeling Agent Drummy not all touchy feely w/us?  
sxydr: not worried about DRUMMY’s touchy feely  
trustno1: ?? Fr Joe tries touchy-feely w/me, gets ass kicked  
sxydr: not worried about HIM either  
trustno1: not coming thru loud and clear, doc, what’s prob?  
sxydr: Whitney – she tries any touchy feely w/u she’ll need a plastic Sx consult  
trustno1:??? SAC Whitney?  
sxydr: U R CLUELESS 

 

10:40 am  
Dr. Dana Scully's office  
(computer to computer)

Trustno1: u there, doc?  
Sxydr: yeah busy  
trustno1: just checkin to see how you're doing  
trustno1: what u want for dinner tonight  
sxydr: looking at fbi file  
trustno1: fbi file for dinner?  
sxydr: nap for dinner, tired. Out all night partying with criminals.  
trustno1: got little something for that  
sxydr: always same remedy 4 all ills  
trustno1: if it ain’t broke…  
sxydr: it ain’t broke!  
trustno1: :-D Need to eat too, want chicken?

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)

trustno1: chicken it is :-)

 

February 16th  
3:05 pm  
Dr. Dana Scully's office  
(computer to computer)

sxydr: never thought I'd hate a priest  
trustno1: u not so fond Fr Joe…what'd Fr Y do now?  
sxydr: involving self w/patient of mine has no business sticking nose in  
trustno1: cut nose off   
sxydr: don’t tempt me too many sharp pointy objs in easy reach 

(sxydr status is idle)

3:45 pm

(sxydr status is active)

sxydr: do u think I don’t know when to quit?  
trustno1: u r not a quitter, why?  
sxydr: no, I mean do I not know when I *should* quit?  
trustno1: u have best judgment of any1 I know…medically, professionally or otherwise  
sxydr: really?  
trustno1: rly. What’s up?  
sxydr: sorry, patient waiting. Love u  
trustno1: rt back at ya

4:49 pm 

(sxydr status is idle)

trustno1: if ur still there, I need ur med expertise for something b4 you leave  
sxyr: what’s up?  
trustno1: what’s a 5 lttr word for face lift?   
sxydr: thought u are WORKING? For FBI? Monsters on the loose?  
trustno1: waiting 4 u to come home. Bored. All pencils in ceiling ;D  
trustno1: so u gonna tell me the medical term?  
sxydr: Medical term? S-M-I-L-E /:)  
trustno1: thx, doc!

 

February 17th  
10:25 am  
FBI Forensics Lab, Quantico  
(cell to computer)  
(cell to cell)

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)

trustno1: don't know why you're ignoring me  
trustno1: oh yeah I tried to ignore you  
trustno1: sry  
trustno1: really need you  
trustno1: will say sry again if helps?

 

5:17pm   
(computer to computer)

(sxydr appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)

trustno1: u said we r 2 people who come home at night but hard to come home when I nvr leave. u have work, I have obsessions. U know I nvr could walk away when monsters r winning. Need u to come home at night or darkness takes over.  
trustno1: plz, Scully. Come home. :((  
trustno1: maybe can finish this fast so you come home... borrowing ur car

 

6:40 pm  
Dana Scully's car  
(cell to cell)

trustno1: doc call fbi run lic plate nmbr rtx 21  
(incomplete; not sent)

 

7:01 pm  
Dr. Dana Scully's office  
(cell to cell)

sxydr: answer phone urgent got info for you  
sxydr: know why vet drugs  
sxydr: *now* you decide to ignore me!

 

8:52pm pm  
Dr. Dana Scully's office  
(computer to computer)

(trustno1 appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in)

sxydr: call me, Mulder, imp info on case. PLEASE. Worried about u! :-S

(10 mins passes)

sxydr: Pertinent to ur case: Cooper DKC. Vladimir Demikhov/ Ann Thorac Surg 1995;59:1628. Demikhov transplanted dog heads onto other bodies. Would xplain acepromazine and other Rx used 2 prevent organ rej in transplant patients. Think this is y abductions taking place, plz PLZ call me! Going to call in big guns soon.

 

9:23 pm   
AD Walter Skinner’s car  
(cell to cell)

sxydr: Hope ur just rly mad at me, Mulder! Skinner w/me now, looking 4 u, plz lmk if ur ok. 

 

February 18th  
10:40 am  
Dr. Dana Scully's office  
(computer to computer)

sxydr: be home early today  
trustno1: all well?   
sxydr: fine, need to talk  
trustno1: got a little something for that  
sxydr: 8-) dragging today  
trustno1: rub ur shoulders when u get here  
sxydr: k but going to take lots of rubbing. Past few days rly hard. Feel like I’ll be tired for months  
trustno1: Got an idea  
sxydr: for dinner?  
trustno1: no for darkness: http://www.arubafairytales.com/  
sxydr: !!! I got a little something for u, too!  
trustno1: hope it’s wrapped in bikini!  
sxydr: even better, leave bikini behind  
trustno1: !!!!!! come home soon !!!!!  
sxydr: all well between us?  
trustno1: never better

 

finis


End file.
